1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycle seats, and more particularly, to an auxiliary bicycle seat adapted to provide shock absorbing support for an occupant of the auxiliary seat when the latter is mounted on a conventional bicycle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shock absorbing seat supports for bicycles are generally well known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,736,983; 4,997,232; and 5,020,851 show a variety of prior art arrangements where a shock absorber assembly is combined in one way or another with the mounting post of the primary seat of a bicycle. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,888 discloses a cantilevered bicycle seat have a shock absorbing pad associated therewith. None of these arrangements however, contemplates a shock absorbing support assembly for an auxiliary seat such as may be used to carry a small child, or even an infant, on a conventional bicycle. While U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,658 teaches an auxiliary seat supported on the frame of a bicycle, this patent fails to show or suggest any shock absorbing means therewith.
A clear need thus exists for an auxiliary bicycle seat having a shock absorbing support assembly so that small occupants such as young children or infants may comfortably and safely be transported on a conventional bicycle. The foregoing objective is met by the unique bicycle seat and support assembly for same of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.